Circuit Smasher (DW)
Spike Witwicky was a scientist who worked for G.B. Blackrock. He designed, among other things, an advanced oil rig, complete with defensive systems. When Shockwave and a Decepticon force attempted to take over the rig, he personally oversaw the counterattack. During the fight, he launched a harpoon at Shockwave, which managed to embed itself in his armor. Shockwave, in gun mode, pulled away, ripping off a large portion of the rig that was attached to the harpoon cable. Shockwave then tossed it back at the rig, and the ensuing electrical surge paralyzed Witwicky from the neck down, except for some movement in his right hand. After this incident, Witwicky created a bodysuit capable of storing and channeling enormous amounts of electrical energy. Also part of the suit was the ability to attract and repel metal, even to the point of being able to fly using ferrous materials in the ground. In addition, the suit enabled Witwicky to manipulate electricity in nearby machinery, even going so far as to let him control computers remotely. Finally, the suit replaced his damaged nervous system, giving him the ability to move about even more nimbly than before. Now calling himself CIRCUIT SMASHER, Witwicky set out on a mission of revenge against all Transformers who would hurt him or any other human. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: thumb|Decepticon logo The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ended in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Optimus Prime is dead, killed by Megatron. Personality Spike largely benefited from his blue-collar background. He gladly helped his father around his garage, but in school, his science and math scores were in the top 1 percentile, scoring even higher than his best friend and secret academic rival Chip Chase. Realizing his son was destined for greater things, Spike's father encouraged his son to enroll in MIT, where he won a full ride scholarship. While at MIT, he quickly won favor of his peers, combining the brains of a scientist with the genial affability of someone who has endured hardships (his mother, who he was extremely close to, died in an automobile accident in 1981) as well as hard-won academic victories. His personality and brains won over fellow MIT student Carly Banas, and the two were married. Though MIT is void of elite graduate classifications (e.g. magna cum laude, summa cum laude), Spike excelled to the point where semesters before graduation, he was sought out by industry and government leaders. After graduation, he elected to work at G.B. Blackrock Industries. While at G.B. Blackrock, he developed several patents. While not a "scientist's scientist" (he had no problem using marketing tactics to win the favor of investors and donors who didn't possess a scientific background), his intellect won the respect of even the top scientists at G.B. Blackrock in his first year of employment. For the first few years of their marriage, Spike and Carly enjoyed the fruits of their labor. $500,000 house, sports cars, vacations to spa resorts, and community activism to engage young people in science. Spike would often use his own experiences, growing up in a poor, single-family household to show that science is gender, race, and class-blind. Ever the self-promoter, he would often use the phrase "Among the mysteries of science lies the keys to the universe." Spike was one of the first humans to encounter the alien Transformer beings when Shockwave attacked an oil rig where Spike was working on. Spike rallied the workers to fight back, but he sustained a catastrophic injury at the hands of Shockwave. The injury ended up paralyzing Spike. During his long pain-filled recovery, Spike's personality changed drastically. At first, his determination to fight back against the Decepticons fell in line with his previous passions. He was trying to make the world a better place. However, he could not overcome the psychological damages from his injuries. His inability to father a child was especially painful for him to come to terms with. It was one of the first times where science did not produce a solution for him. His mission to strike back at the Decepticons became an obsession. And without a strong moral compass like an Optimus Prime or a friend like Bumblebee to guide him, his determination morphed into outright hatred. As months went by, Spike began to isolate himself from the things that he loved before the attack. Ashamed of his appearance, he shunned his wife. His used his disability to lobby G.B. Blackrock to give him the funding of a weaponized division of Blackrock Industries. Nearly a year after the attack, Carly filed for divorce from her husband. Spike didn't contest, leaving the house and all of its contents to Carly. Now, his single-minded goal to rid the world of the Transformers is his marriage. The Spike of old died on Blackrock's oil rig, but those fortunate enough to have met him before Shockwave's attack, the amicable, empathetic, and affable Spike of old who even brewed an "MIT Byte Ale" for his graduation party, may still reside inside Spike's new cybernetic body, buried beneath an intense hatred that threatens to devour his very existence. MUX History In a world dominated by Decepticons, G.B. Blackrock supports one of the few humans who dare stand up to the alien oppressors: Circuit Smasher. Logs Players Circuit Smasher will be played by SpikeWitwicky. Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Neutrals Category:TP-only characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes